The Life of Nick and Macy Lucas
by Zeppo104
Summary: Nick and Macy Life after getting married and thier journey of raising their kids.Might be a muliti-chapter story might not be. NACY! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Nick and Macy Lucas

Chapter 1

"Nick, get down here, now!" Macy yelled from the 1st floor of their home. "Coming, hold on one second. I have to change Lucy's diaper." Nick replied. "Fine but I need your help with Adam." Nick came downstairs with Lucy in his arms while tripping over a toy car. "What's going on here?" Nick exclaimed when he saw all of his son's toys scattered on the floor and a distressed Macy on the couch which you could barley see. "Well, I couldn't find my favorite dinosaur so then I went through my entire toy box. Then when mommy told me to clean them I didn't feel like it she began to yell at me and then I hit her in the arm and then she collapsed on the couch then you came down and here we are now." Adam said in one breathe and was slightly looking down. "Macy, are you okay?" Nick asked concerned about his wife. "Yeah, I'm fine." Macy said tiring to get up but then fell over a toy truck. Nick went over to his wife and led her out of the mess and handed his 2 year old daughter to his wife. Then he went over to his 6 year old son and told him to clean it up or he doesn't get candy after dinner. Adam looked at his father with wide eyes and said, "You wouldn't." "I think you know I would." Nick said threatening Adam who immediately got down on his knees and began to clean. "How did you do that?" Macy whispered after Nick and her are in the kitchen where Adam can't hear. "It's what my dad did with me when I was little and he still does it with Joe." Nick said with a grin on his face. "I see." Macy said smiling at him and then looking back to see a clean living room.

That night

"Wow, I'm tired." Macy said plopping down in the bed. "Talk about it. Joe talked to me about Stella and her problems. I thought I was going to die." Nick said pretending to fall asleep. "Well, I'm going to sleep now before I pass out and my arm hurts." Macy said rubbing her arm. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kevin taught him a little karate." Nick said wrapping his arm around her. "Why did you let him do that? So he could beat up his mom or sister?" Macy said in a tone of disbelief. "I'm sorry I thought it would come in handy when he went to school." "Yes, because everyone in school knows karate." Macy said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I think that we should go to bed and talk about this later. It's already 11:30pm. I need to get up at 6am tomorrow." Nick said. "Fine, goodnight." Macy said while kissing Nick goodnight. Both of them lay down under the covers and Nick put his arm around Macy and they both fell asleep.

I'm kind of at a road block now. Tell me some ideas of what to do with this story. Should I end it or continue it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Nick and Macy Lucas Chapter 2

Macy's POV

I woke up the next morning with Nick's arm around my waist. I started to stir and that woke Nick up. "Good Morning" he whispered into my ear. "Good morning to you too" I said looking at him and smiling. "I was thinking…since today is Saturday and I have the day off and you do too, we should take the kids to the park and have a family picnic." Nick said. "Sounds like a perfect plan" I said sitting up and looking at my phone. "Uh…I have so many texts from Stella about Joe. What's wrong with that couple? I would think that getting married would make things better not worse." I said running my hands through my hair. "It's okay. They've always been like that, ever since they were 5." Nick said trying to lighten the mood. "Still, they belong with each other but they love to fight too. And then I have to hear about it in a thousand text messages." I said getting up and going to the bathroom. "Don't let it worry you. We're going to have a fun day." Nick said. Then my phone rang and I heard a cry on the other line. "MACY I'm such a stupid person!" I believe Stella yelled into the phone which was right next to Nick's ear. "Stella! Calm down!" Nick shouted into the phone. "Nick? Where's Macy? What did you do with her? I'm coming over there!' Stella yelled as she hung up the phone. "I think that went well." Nick said smiling.

About 5 minutes later Stella appeared at our door. She threw her arms around me and started to cry. "Thank god you're okay. I was worried that Nick did something to you." She said releasing me. "Why would you think that?" I said shrugging. "Because you always answer your phone." She said coming into the house. "Well what happened. It sounded like you were crying when you yelled at Nick." I said sitting next to her at the counter. "Joe and I are through. He keeps telling all this good stuff and then he goes and comes home at 5am with the smell of beer and perfume and then calls me Caroline." She said starting to tear up. "It's going to be okay. Why don't you go wake up Adam and then we can all have breakfast." I said. "Okay. Be back in a second" Stella said hopping off the stool and rushing upstairs.

Stella's POV

I rushed upstairs. I love seeing my favorite god son. He's so cute for a 7 year old. I love his sister too but I just can't say no to him. I walked into his room. The floor was covered with clothes and toys I could barely see the floor. I finally got to his bed and sat at the foot of it. "Adam" I said shaking him a bit. When he didn't wake up I thought he was playing with me so I tried again. "Adam. Are you there?" I asked shaking him a bit harder. He didn't wake up. I started to freak out and shook him harder. "Oh my god! MACY! NICK! Adam isn't waking up!" I yelled in horror.

*Another episode idea from snoupy! Thank you so much for this idea! And for encouraging me to continue this story. The next chapter will be longer trust me. I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. Review and tell me what you think *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macy's POV

I hate hospitals! Ever since I was little I hated them. The white walls, the number of people you see in the hallway in wheelchairs and the waiting room where you just have to sit and wait because no one will tell you a thing about what's happening. That's where we were. In the waiting room all staring at the wall in front of us. Lucy was sitting on my lap playing with my engagement ring and Nick was sitting beside me with his arm around me. Stella couldn't sit still for two seconds because that's just Stella for you. We sat there for a good hour before someone told us that Adam was awake.

As I entered the room I began to feel dizzy. The white walls and the cords connected to my son were just too much. He was only 6. This can't be happening to him at 6. I sat by his bed and held his hand. Nick sat right next to me and held Lucy while I cried. Suddenly a doctor came through the white door. "You must be the parents" He said shaking Nick's hand. "What's the verdict?" Nick asked. "Your son has been diagnosed with diabetes." He said looking at Adam. "So his going to be okay, right?" I asked. "Yes, but he'll have to change his whole life around." I looked at my son how looked helpless. I walked over to his bed while Nick talked to the doctor. I held his hand. "It'll be okay sweetie. I promise" I told him giving a little smile. He nodded and smiled at me. Nick came over to me and told me that the doctor said Adam could go home later today. They just want to make sure he's okay.

As we walked out of the hospital a huge gust of wind blew towards us. It was winter so the air was cold and there was leftover snow on the ground from last week. When we got home I walked over to Adam's room and sat on his bed and stared out the window. Nick came in and told me we could go get Adam now. The doctor gave us a list of foods that are good for Adam and then we took him home.

Adam's POV

My mom handed me the list of things that I can have and suddenly got angry. I didn't want my life to change. I'm only 7! Why does this happen to me. I ran to my dad and just cried into him. He understood. He had diabetes too but a different kind. "You'll be okay Adam. It's not that bad." He whispered into my ear and that only made me cry harder. My dad stood up and carried me to the car. The whole car ride home I didn't talk. I just stared out the window watching all the cars pass by. I knew this was going to be a long road ahead of me.

*Not very good I know. I hit a writer's block and the fact that I know nothing about diabetes make it even worse. Please help me! Write me a in the comment box or send me a message but just please help me if you want me to continue! Thanks!*


End file.
